


Sunday Morning Light

by scarsandstars



Series: Heith College AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: What wakes Keith up this Sunday morning is Hunk kissing his neck. It's a much, much better thing to wake up to than pretty much anything else. Keith smiles and feels Hunk pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck and his arm holding him tight, his back pressed flush against Hunk’s chest."Morning," Keith mumbles, reaching down to lace his fingers with Hunk’s over his belly."Mornin, bud," Hunk says and doesn't stop kissing the side of his neck.





	Sunday Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags before you read!
> 
> as always I don't use explicit terms to refer to Keith's genitals. it's yet another smutty one-shot from my college au fic but that's not necessary information at all, just enjoy the porn for what it is. 
> 
> lastly. this is just me trying to cope with a horrible bout of dysphoria to be honest.

What wakes Keith up this Sunday morning is Hunk kissing his neck. It's a much, much better thing to wake up to than, say, the loud song he chose as his alarm or the crashing sounds of Allura making pancakes in the kitchen, or pretty much anything else. Keith smiles and feels Hunk pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck and his arm holding him tight, his back pressed flush against Hunk’s chest.

"Morning," Keith mumbles, reaching down to lace his fingers with Hunk’s over his belly.

"Mornin, bud," Hunk says and doesn't stop kissing the side of his neck.

The way Keith feels his belly drop is pretty much instant, and he's pretty sure that him moving his ass back and shifting it a little against Hunk doesn't really surprise the guy at all. Hunk chuckles and presses himself a little more against Keith, giving the curve of his neck another kiss. So Keith moves his ass a little more, naturally, biting on his bottom lip with a smile because Hunk lets out a little sigh and shifts his hips against Keith's ass in return. It feels almost like a silly game they're suddenly playing, knowing full well what the other is thinking but waiting to see who breaks first and actually says it out loud. It makes Keith feel a tiny bit competitive when he thinks about it that way.

"What time do you have to leave for work, babe?" Hunk asks, his voice low and his arm tight around Keith, still kissing his neck and sending shivers down Keith's spine.

Keith is competitive, but he's also weak, and Hunk is pretty much grinding slowly and lazily against his ass while he holds him still. So Keith can't help a little gasp, or the way his voice comes out sounding rough.

"I don't know," he says. "What time is it?"

Hunk hums and presses his palm flat against Keith's belly, right over his underwear's waistband and his happy trail. "Probably seven."

Hunk slides only his fingertips inside Keith's underwear and suckles on his neck, still rocking his hips against his ass and letting out the smallest sounds. Keith really tries not to, he does, but he lets out a short whine. Hunk presses his fingertips down into his flesh, just enough to make him gasp, and Keith instinctively spreads his thighs a little bit.

"I have to be at the stand in like an hour," Keith manages to breathe, because Hunk's moving his hips against him harder, pulling him close while he keeps pressing down in that delicious way that makes Keith's blood rush south in mere seconds.

"That's too bad, buddy," Hunk says and bites softly on the crook of Keith's shoulder. 

Keith bites his lips and tries to hold back a moan as he squeezes his eyelids shut, but he grinds his hips back against Hunk and his thighs move apart like they had a mind of their own, an extremely needy mind of their own.

"Shouldn't you start getting ready?" Hunk whispers, sliding his hand further down, just enough to tease Keith but not right where he wants it; Keith whines through his tightly-closed lips and he can practically feel his mouth watering at the feel of Hunk's hardening dick through their underwear. "You're gonna be late."

"Uh huh," Keith says through the fog in his brain. He didn't even register what Hunk was saying.

"'Uh huh' what, buddy? You gonna go get ready?"

Keith almost hates how cool and collected Hunk sounds, and he truly would if he couldn't hear his quiet, shaky breath so close to his ear or feel how hard his dick is already. Still, it makes him grunt as a reply and it makes him spread his thighs almost helplessly. He wants nothing more than to just roll over and ride Hunk's dick for the rest of the morning, but Hunk's arm is keeping him firmly in his place, at his disposal, and it makes Keith so hard he doesn't even know how to form a sentence.

"Hunk," he breathes, rocking his hips back and letting out a frustrated groan, gripping Hunk's teasing hand and trying to move it down where he wants it.

Hunk _chuckles._ "Yeah, buddy?"

Keith just whines. He stubbornly refuses to be the one who says it first. But then, after Keith whines again, Hunk wraps a hand around his neck and presses just slightly, and it makes Keith moan so loud Hunk immediately shushes him.

"Babe, be quiet," Hunk whispers almost tenderly, and kisses the back of Keith's neck.

"Hunk," Keith whines again, still trying to move his hand down and failing. "Come on," he gasps.

He can feel Hunk's breathy laugh against the back of his neck, and he groans when he feels Hunk pull away. He's about to ask what the fuck he's doing, but it becomes clear soon enough: Hunk pushes the sheets and covers away and slides his own underwear down just enough, and then effortlessly does the same with Keith's, leaving his boxers halfway down his thighs. Hunk's hand wraps around Keith's neck again and he kisses him, sliding his free hand almost delicately down the inside of his thigh. It makes Keith shudder, and the way Hunk grabs his thigh then and lifts it to rest on his own makes him gasp, loudly, so Hunk shushes him again.

"Easy, baby," Hunk says, kissing his neck, and then licks his fingertips before bringing them down between Keith's legs.

Keith buries his face in the pillow when Hunk touches him, and whines against the fabric when he starts rubbing his dick so slow and delicate it's only teasing, not even close to satisfying; Keith rocks his hips against Hunk's fingers and feels his bite and suckle on his neck. They both know his skin bruises stupid-easily but they never seem to care. It's cold out and Keith can wear scarves, they'll figure the rest out in a few months when it gets hot. Keith grips the pillow with his hand for the sake of holding onto something, and he whines "Faster, Hunk, faster," through gritted teeth.

Hunk does just as told: he rubs Keith's dick in faster circles and then strokes it harder, he dips his fingertips inside him and pulls them back out to keep at it. All the while, he presses his chest flush against Keith's back and kisses along his neck and shoulders, biting and moaning against his skin. Slowly, very gently, he pushes Keith until he's facedown on the bed, and again moves his legs to spread them wider for him. Keith is whining and grunting, his skin red and his forehead sweaty; he lifts his ass just enough to give Hunk easier access and lets out a loud moan against the pillow when Hunk slides a finger inside him. Hunk runs his fingers through Keith's hair as if that could quiet him down while he keeps finger-fucking him like that, almost calmly until Keith is whining and rocking his ass back. Hunk fucks him faster with two fingers, sliding them in and out and angling them in just the right way to make Keith shudder and bite the pillowcase.

"More," Keith moans, his voice rough and muffled and his thighs almost shaking. "Hunk, come on..."

"You're gonna have to quiet down, baby," Hunk says, still scissoring his fingers in and out of him and stroking his hair.

Keith almost sobs.

Hunk pulls his fingers out of Keith and holds the base of his dick, his other hand moving to gently cover Keith's mouth. "Promise you'll be quiet?"

Keith nods and hums a desperate "mmhm," arching his back in hopes that it will make Hunk as impatient as he is. He feels the head of Hunk's cock rubbing against his dick and almost feels tears prickling at his eyes; Hunk does it a few times, still covering Keith's mouth as if he were testing him. Keith moans and grunts but he tries his hardest to keep it down, even as he feels just the tip of Hunk's cock inside him. Hunk presses a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and lets go of his mouth to grab his hips, and he pulls Keith back against him, making him cry out against the pillow while he grips the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. The one thing Keith can say then is a shaking "Fuck," and then Hunk is moving him back and forth to fuck into him with so much ease it makes Keith feel like a ragdoll.

It takes only a few thrusts for Keith to choke out a sob and gasp, tightening and throbbing around Hunk. He feels Hunk's fingers stroking his hair again and how he soflty keeps Keith's head against the pillow, how he shifts on his knees and keeps Keith still by the hips to start fucking him faster right into the mattress. He doesn't really give Keith a second to catch his breath, and Keith is so thankful for that that he moans Hunk's name like it was a word of praise.

Hunk's fingertips sink into Keith's hips and soon he's picking up the pace, fucking him faster and still stroking his hair, softly tugging at it. Gasping, he leans in and wraps his hand around Keith's neck to make him turn his head so he can kiss him, all tongue and teeth, sloppy, almost awkward because of the position they're in, but Keith melts right into it. His hand finds Hunk's and touches it, and when Hunk shifts and changes the angle of his thrusts, Keith cries out and makes Hunk smile.

"You're so damn loud," Hunk teases, almost breathless, hair clinging onto his forehead and his eyes dark and heavy-lidded in a way that makes him look fucking stunning.

Keith lifts his ass again, his lips still pressed against Hunk’s when he speaks. "Touch me," he whispers, and buries his head into the pillow once more when Hunk reaches around and strokes his dick almost instantly.

It makes Keith's brain short-circuit: he can't rock his hips back to meet Hunk's thrusts or reach down to guide Hunk's hand, he just stays still and feels his skin almost electric, his blood like fire and that delicious feeling of something building up in his lower belly. He gasps and grips the sheets again, letting Hunk pick up the pace and rub circles on his dick almost harshly. His breath catches in his throat and he can feel a loud cry building up right in his throat.

"God, Keith," Hunk moans against his shoulder, and that's enough to send him over the edge.

Keith bites into his own hand to stop himself from screaming. Stars explode behind his eyelids when he comes and they don't stop for what seems like entire hours, Hunk's hand still on him and his dick still fucking hard and fast and deep into him. His eyes sting and he can't stop his body from shaking, his thighs and arms and even his vocal chords as Hunk makes him ride out his orgasm like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Hunk grunts, and lets go of Keith's dick to grip his thigh and thrust into him a handful of slower, harder times.

Where Keith tried to choke down his sounds against the pillow and bit it, Hunk does it against his shoulder, moaning and grunting against soft, hot skin as he comes. Almost immediately after, he makes Keith turn his face again to kiss him, his chest heaving and his arm shaking against Keith. They take a few minutes to start catching their breaths, and once they do, Keith smiles and clumsily reaches back to touch Hunk's hair.

"Get off of me, jeez," he teases, stroking Hunk's face and, he's sure, looking at him like he hung the damn moon in the sky.

Hunk laughs. He presses a kiss to the tip of Keith's nose and does get off of him, and practically flops down on his back right next to Keith, looking exhausted and blissful, his eyes on the ceiling. Like a reflex, Keith moves over to him and wraps an arm around his belly, cuddling up next to him and feeling the morning light tingling his skin. He kisses Hunk's shoulder, then moves over to kiss his chest and his neck and Hunk is giggling lazily by the time Keith makes it all the way to his lips, propping his head up with an arm behind his neck.

"Hey, big guy," Keith whispers.

"Hey, buddy."

Hunk holds Keith's hand and kisses it, and, god, Keith never wanted to blow off work and every single other thing more than he does right this second.

"You're gonna be late for work," Hunk says.

Keith groans dramatically and hides his face in Hunk's chest. "Whose fault is it?"

Hunk laughs. Pure music in Keith's ears. He presses a final kiss to Hunk's chest and stands on his knees, reaching down to brush Hunk's hair out of his face.

"I'm gonna go shower," Keith says.

Hunk smirks. Fucking shameless. "Alright, I'll go with you. We gotta take care of the planet and such. Save water."

Keith rolls his eyes. He knows he's gonna be too late to the stand, but Hunk pulls him down to kiss him. He thinks that whatever grumpy, sour face he sees when he finally gets there will have been worth it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on the twittererer @gothshirogane and come talk to me while we all pretend season 8 never fucking happened!
> 
> and lastly thanks to @blackberry_peachx for encouraging this with a single comment ur the best ilu


End file.
